You could fly if you tried.
by Kaetian
Summary: This isn't too angsty at the beginning, but gets angstyier. I like it, even if I do say so myself! R+R, people!
1. Default chapter

Hi y'all, this story probably won'y feature Harry Potter till the second Chapter.  
Thanks! Oh, and Please R+R!  
  
  
Prologue.  
This story is set in another world, known as Trahdrayg. It is much like Earth, only the  
names are different and they have magic and strange talents.   
  
It is Monday. The first day of 2nd term. Serendipity Leah is standing in front of the  
Main Admin., looking lost, when the fat and balding Principal spies her from his  
comfy office and, with effort, walks out of the warm room and into the cold  
Mantacorian winter air.  
'You, girl,' he says, walking up to her, 'Why aren't you in class?'  
'I'm new,' she said, as if that were all he needed to know.  
'So? Whose class are you in?'  
'I don't know.'  
'Come with me.' He pushes her towards the office door.  
The school he works at is called Shadow, and it is a school for all kids, but especially  
for the strangely talented.   
The office is five meters away from where Serendipity was standing, so it is not much  
of a walk.   
The Main Admin. consists of five rooms. There is the Principal's office, the two  
Deputy Principals' offices, a waiting/reception room, and a uniform shop. Serendipity  
is ushered into the Principals' office and sat down in a comfy chair.  
'Now, young lady, what is your name, and how old are you?'  
'I am Serendipity ShadowDancer Leah, and I am 15 on Halloween,' she said, 'What's  
your name?'  
'My name is Principal Blacklands, or Mr. BlackLands,' he said, taken aback at how  
forward she was. 'Where do you come from?'  
'I come from Mandrake,' she replied.  
'Mandrake...?'  
' It's in Transilvania, which is in America, which is in Earth,' she said.  
'Another world?'  
'Aye,' she said.   
'Let me check with the secretary,' he said. 'Ms. Landra? Is there a new girl for any of  
the year ten classes called Serendipity Leah?'  
'Yes, Mr. BlackLands,' she called back, 'She is in Mr. Corlando's form.'  
'Thankyou, Ms. Landra. Now, Serendipity : you are in Mr. Corlando's form, which is  
form number 13. You may go.'  
She nodded at him, and left.  
Mr. BlackLands sighed. She was going to be a handful.  
  
Seren wandered around for a while, until she found her class.   
She knocked on the door, and a man with wild orange hair, emerald eyes and a  
stubborn air greeted her.  
'What do you want?' he snapped.  
'Are you Mr. Corlando?'  
'What if I am?'  
'I'm Serendipity Leah, I'm new, and I'm your class.'  
'Another new kid, eh? Honestly, you lot are crawling out of the woodwork like worms  
or something! Come in, take a seat.'   
She walked in to find a solemn class eying her with suspicion, and a cheerfully  
decorated room in reds, oranges and yellows.  
'You can sit next to Nealan Drumandrochit,' he said, rubbing his eyes in a tired  
manner and pointing to a seat next to a kid with black hair and brown eyes. The kid  
opened his mouth to complain, but shut it when he saw the look on his teachers' face.  
She sat down, and immediately the whispering began.   
'Class?' Corlando waited for quiet. 'It seems we have a new student, Serendipity  
ShadowDancer Leah. She comes from . . . ' He looked at Seren.  
'Mandrake,' she said, and the class was in uproar.  
'Don't lie,' said the teacher, 'Everyone knows Mandrake is a myth.'  
'That's what I said to my parents when they told me we were moving to another world.  
But that's where I grew up, so don't say it's a myth!'  
'Fine. Okay, Serendipity, here are your books -' she walked to the front of the  
classroom and took them '- and we were in the middle of economy. Would you like to  
tell us about America's?'  
'Not really, I don't watch the news,' she said.  
'Your economy status is shown on the news?' Neal said incredulously.   
'Yeah, where else would you have the economy status?'  
'It is confidential government information,' Corlando said.  
'Why?'  
'I dunno,' he said.  
They were about to say more when the recess bell rang.  
  
She managed to get to the canteen before she was mobbed.   
'Are you really from another world?' they kept asking, and it was only when Neal and  
another kid intervened.  
'Hi,' said the kid, 'My name's Tacroy.'  
'Hi. Mine's Seren. Thanks for getting rid of that lot back there.'  
'It was nothing. What did they want?'  
'Info about Mandrake, am I right?' asked Neal.  
Seren nodded. 'What's so great about Mandrake anyway? It's just like any other city,  
only with accents like mine.'  
'I guess it's the fact that none of them have ever been out of Mantacoria, and the fact  
that Transilvania is full of weirdos.'  
'Oh, you mean werewolves and such-like?'  
'Yeah, what else?' said Tacroy.  
'Oh, they're harmless enough if'n you know how ta handle 'em,' she said dismissively.  
'It's the roc-men and the Brandahls you have to worry about.'  
'Roc-men? Brandahl?' asked Neal.  
'A roc-man is a like a werewolf, only he/she turns into a creature like that writer  
Terry Pratchett's Golems, only these are bigger and their minds get all twisted up and  
evil the longer they are in Roc shape.'  
'And the Brandahl?'  
'A marsh monster, it is covered in slime with the biggest most sharpest teeth you ever  
saw. It has huge claws and if it catches you, it'll tear you limb from limb and keep you  
alive so you can see it eating you.'  
'How do you know all this?' asked Tacroy, eyes wide.  
'Every Transilvanian child knows,' Tory said in surprise. 'I saw a Brandahl once, but  
thankfully it didn't see me, and it cannot smell or hear at all.'  
Then they had to go back to class.  
  
When school had finished, Seren waved goodbye to Neal and Tacroy and rode home.   
Her house was really . . . different. The front yard was a jungle, and even had real  
tigers in it. The house itself looked like one of those huts you see in movies, except it  
was really big with more than one room. Try 15 rooms. There were painting studios  
and inspiration rooms and other weird things. In the backyard, separate from  
everything, was her room. It was high up in a huge Weeping Willow, with an ensuite  
bathroom tacked on the side.   
She dumped her bike at the foot of her tree, and ran inside to what was commonly  
known as 'the little bit of Transilvania we brought with us'.   
'Hi, Mom, I'm home,' she shouted.   
'That's nice, dear,' her mother called in a vague sort of voice.  
Seren swore silently. Now she'd have to clean the whole house, buy the groceries and  
cook dinner for as long as her mother was caught up in her little fantasy world. And  
dad wouldn't help; he believed it was women's work, she should help more and he  
was probably as bad as Mom was.   
'I'm goin' ta get some food,' she yelled after a quick inspection of what passed as a  
kitchen.  
'That's nice, dear,' her mother called.  
'And my name's Seren!!' she yelled.  
'That's nice, dear.' Seren ground her teeth in frustration.  
  
Serendipity went out the back, grabbed her bike, ran back inside for some money, a  
backpack and her keys, raced out again and rode furiously to the grocery store just as  
it shut.  
She swore every Mandrakian curse she knew, which were many.  
Now she would have to go to the grotty little deli across the road.  
  
She dumped her bike at the foot of her tree and ran across to the Deli.   
'Hello, Mr. HaMinch,' she called from the door, 'Got any bargains?'  
'Si, I got special one jus' for the little lady,' said Mr. HaMinch, a dishevelled, unkempt  
man, almost as bad as his shop. He came from the Italian part of Switzerland,  
materializing from out of the shadows.   
'Well?' she asked.  
'I got two minute noodles, $1.00 for two packets, and $1.50 for three.'  
'What flavours?'  
'Chicken, beef, and curry.'  
'I'll take . . . one of each, thanks, Mr. HaMinch.'  
The two walked to the counter. She paid and left.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Seren replaced the unspent money and went to watch TV.   
At 6:00 she made dinner and called her parents down to eat.  
They were worse than usual. Just sat there the whole time and stared into space while  
their dinners got cold.  
After dinner she went into her room to begin a journal.  
  
Dear journal,   
Hi. My name is Serendipity Leah. I am from Mandrake, which is in Transilvania,  
America, Earth.   
But while that is where I have spent the last fourteen years of my life, I am now in  
Mantacoria, which is in Srilanka, in Tradrayg.  
I have very weird parents. One is a painter and one is a writer. This is not what  
makes them weird, though. No, what is weird about them is that whenever they get  
inspiration it has to be written down, word for rotten word. They go all vague when  
inspirated, so I have to do everything, and It's not fair. They did this at home, too.  
Well, I have to go now - Dad seems to have become slightly aware of my existence  
and wants me to go to bed.   
See ya,   
Seren.  
  
She arrived at school late the next day, which annoyed everybody.  
'So,' snarled Mr. Corlando, 'Think that because you've been here for one day you rule  
the roost and can do what you want? I don't think so. One hour of detention after  
school. Get to your seat.' When she was about to protest, he added, 'Now, before I add  
another hour to your detention.'  
And so, muttering about unfair teachers, she slunk to her desk.  
But that was just the beginning.  
  
At recess, both Neal and Tacroy refused to go anywhere near her, much to her dismay  
and annoyance.  
'What is the matter with you two?' she finally yelled. 'I thought we were friends!'  
'Yeah - were,' said Tacroy.   
'Not anymore,' said Neal.  
'Why?'  
'We have our reasons,' said Tacroy darkly.  
  
She went home feeling completely flat.  
Neal and Tacroy stood together, watching her.  
'I wonder why we were just forced to give up the friendship of a really great kid,' said  
Neal.  
'Mr. BlackLands said so,' Tacroy replied.  
'But why?'  
'She can jump worlds, and he doesn't want anyone who can jump worlds in this school  
- it would be awkward. So, if we all get her suitably riled, she'll transport herself to a  
world and not know how to get back.'  
'But what about her parents?'  
'She doesn't have any.'  
'Do you know that for sure?'  
'Um. . . no,' he admitted.  
'So let's follow her and see,' said Neal.  
  
Seren dumped her bike at the base of her tree, ran into the main house and yelled, 'I'm  
home!'  
'That's nice, dear. have a good day?' called her mother.  
'Nah,' she said.  
Her mother didn't respond.   
  
Neal and Tacroy looked at the house, then each other, with raised eyebrows when  
they saw it.   
'Some house!' whispered Tacroy.   
'I'll say! C'mon, let's go apologise for how we were acting today.'  
They walked to the front of the house, and rang the doorbell which sounded like a  
tiger roaring.  
'Coming!'  
She opened the door, saw it was them, and went to close it. Neal stuck his foot in the  
gap.  
'Look, we wanted to apologise for how we acted today. It was because, you know,' he  
lowered his voice and waggled his eyebrows, 'They want you to go to another world  
so they tried to make you so unhappy you'd be begging your parents to move by the  
end of the week.'  
'Interesting. Thanks for telling me - I was wondering.'  
'Why didn't your mum care when you told her you'd had a bad day?' asked Neal.  
'Because she was inspired. She's an artist, and Dad's a writer, and between the two of  
them it's like I'm the parent. Maybe this other world would be good. . .'  
'Yeah. Well, see ya tomorrow,' said Tacroy.  
'See ya,' she said.  
  
The next day, she paid a little visit to Mr. Blacklands.  
'Well, hello, Ms. Leah, how are you?'  
'Not so good,' she said.  
'Oh? And why is that?'  
'Because you are trying to make me so unhappy I want to go to another world.'  
'Well, why don't you?'  
'I like this one,' she said.  
'Well, I have a letter for you from a boarding school called Hogwarts. it is a school for  
witchcraft and wizadry. Would you like to go there?' He saw a crafty look appear in  
her eyes.  
'You mean, no dependent parents? No artists and creative writers? Another world?  
Magic?'  
'Yes, that is what I mean.'  
'Yes! When can I leave?'  
'You want to go so soon?'  
'Yes.'  
'Well, you can go tomorrow! Just get your parents permission first. It's in London, and  
term has already started, but you can get your things and be there in a shot. And can  
you tell Neal and Tacroy? They are to go too.'  
  
When she got home that day, she found her mother and father were out of the 'trance'  
they'd been in for a week. She told them all about it, and then asked if she could go.  
'Well, I dunno, you sure you wanna go?' asked her Dad.  
'Positive.'  
'But you're only fifteen. That's a bit young.'  
'They start at eleven, mum.'  
''Well, if you really want to go, I guess you-'  
He couldn't finish, because she had already jumped up, hugged them both, and ran off  
to pack. 


	2. Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the plot and some chars, but evryone knows that.  
  
AN : Hi! Sorry 'bout the delay inbetween chaps. - couldn't work out how to put 'em up.   
  
  
She and Neal (Tacroy couldn't come) took a rocket to Earth, while Seren told Neal all  
about Earth.  
Then, when they got there, they took a two hour train to Diagon alley, got their stuff  
and went to the school.  
  
When they got there, it was dinner time.  
'I'll announce you, then you'll be sorted and go sit with your tables, okay?' said the  
headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.  
They nodded.  
Dumbledore disappeared.  
They heard him say, 'Girls, boys, and teachers : we will be getting two new additions  
today - they are fifteen and I hope they will be received in a friendly fashion. Please  
welcome Serendipity Leah and Neal Drumandrochit.' Applause. The two cautiously  
walked in.  
'Serendipity - please put on the Sorting Hat.'  
She obliged, and was startled when it spoke, quietly, just to her.  
'Hhmmm, lots of brains, a quick temper, lots of magic, very independent, yes, I'll put  
you in - Slytherin!'  
Slytherin cheered because they were glad to be getting the silver-haired, amethyst-  
eyed beauty.  
Neal was put in Gryfindor. They cheered, because he seemed like a nice person.   
'Now, students, eat! for you must be famished.'  
'Hi,' she said to the guy next to her, 'You know who I am, but who are you?'  
'I'm Draco Malfoy. Where do you come from?'  
'Originally I come from Transilvania, but last month my parents decided to move to  
another world and they're still there, 'cept I came over here.'  
'Who's Neal in relation to you?'  
'Oh, he's my best friend.'  
'Well, not anymore.'  
'Huh? Why?'  
'Gryfindor and Slytherin are enemies.'  
'Huh? Why?'  
'Because. It's been this way for generations.'  
'But that makes no sense!'  
'What makes no sense?' asked a boy with a weird scar who was walking by.  
'That Gryfindor and Slytherin hate each other for a reason no-one can remember.'  
'It is pretty silly,' agreed the boy, 'But then all the Slytherins I know are really horrible  
- such as Draco Malfoy, who's sitting next to you.'  
She looked at him. 'Nah, he seems alright.'  
'Well, he's not. He's always trying to wreck our things -'  
'The feeling is mutual, Potter. And anyway, you're just trying to sabotage our  
friendship because you don't like her since she doesn't know who you are.'  
'Who are you, anyway?' Seren added.  
'Harry Potter.'  
'The boy who lived,' sneered Draco.  
'Huh?'  
'He survived the most feared wizard of all time's attack, so he's famous,' Draco  
smirked.  
'At least I don't have to walk around Hogwarts with my big burly body guards,' Harry  
snapped, and stalked off.   
Draco shook his head. 'C'mon, Seren, I'll take you to the dorm.'  
  
It was a long way to the dorm.  
'Ah, here we are,' said Draco, not even out of breath.  
'Tha's - ver' - good,' panted Seren.  
He waited for her to regain her breath.  
'And I thought I was fit,' she said looking at him in an impressed way.   
He shrugged. 'You'll be as fit as me soon, as this is where you'll live-  
with the rest of the Slytherins.'  
'Yay,' she said.  
'Was that sarcasm, Miss leah?' She shook her head, grinning.  
'Right, well, you tap this gargoyle and say, "Mudblood", and you'll be let in.'  
'What's a Mudblood, Draco?'  
'It is a nasty term for wizards whose parents were Muggles. There hasn't been one in  
Slytherin for centuries.'  
'Then I am sorry to say that there's one now.'  
'Huh?'  
'I'm a Mudblood.'  
'Uh . . . well. Not to worry, we just won't tell anyone.'  
'Okay.'  
They walked into the Common Room, which was green, and then Draco showed her a  
spiral staircase, and said, 'Your room is at the very top, since there is no room in the  
proper dorms. G'night.'  
  
It was a very long climb, that took about an hour. By the time Seren got to the top, she  
couldn't be bothered changing and went to bed in her clothes.  
  
The next day, she was just finished with the staircase, all red in the face, when she  
tripped on the last step and grazed her elbow and knees pretty badly.  
Most of the Slytherins were trying not to laugh, but Malfoy helped her up and gave  
her time table.  
'C'mon, I'll help you to the Great Hall,' he said.  
  
She followed him and eventually they got there. Breakfast was cereal, toast and  
orange juice.  
Seren got out her timetable and began to examine it.  
'What's today?'   
'Monday.'  
  
Monday: first double, Transfiguration with Gryfindor.  
2nd double, potions with Gryfindor.  
3rd double, Charms then Divination - with the Gryfindors.  
  
'Hey, Draco - I'm with the Gryfindors for everything,' she said.  
'Yeah - they don't have room for you in Slytherin,' he said, 'But your still a Slytherin.  
Don't forget that.'  
  
She was walking to the Transfiguration classroom when she spotted Neal.  
'Hey, Neal!' she grinned, rushing up to him and grabbing his arm.  
'Get away from me, you dirty Slytherin!' he exclaimed.   
'Huh?'  
'Just stay away,' he said, and stalked off.  
  
'Class, we have a new Gryfindor, and a Slytherin who will be joining us because  
Slytherin is too full,' said Professor McGonagal.  
There was mutinous muttering at the sound of the word, "Slytherin".  
'Nealan Drumandrochit, you sit next to Harry Potter.'   
"Alright!" said Harry.  
'As for the Slytherin, Serendipity Leah, you can sit on your own.' The teachers' lip  
curled. 'I do not want to inflict any more torture on my students by making them sit  
next to you.'  
She ignored the murmurs and sat in her seat, looking upset.  
'Now. We have 13 raccoons, and one, two, three. . .' she counted the students, '25  
students. so that's one between two with one student and raccoon left over. So,  
Serendipity, you get to be on your own.'  
Seren shrugged.  
'Now, get transfiguring!'  
An hour later, only Seren had managed to make her raccoon look slightly cuppish.  
'I am very disappointed,' The teacher informed them. 'The only person here who has  
achieved anything is a Slytherin. Hermione, what happened to you?'  
'My mind was wandering, professor,' said a bushy-haired girl.  
'Don't let it wander again. Now. Recess!'  
  
'It's not fair,' McGonagall heard Seren complain to Malfoy, 'It's not my fault I'm in  
Slytherin! Something should be done to change the feeling between the houses. If only  
I knew what.'  
'Don't worry, Seren, no one cares about the feeling between the houses. They just care  
about beating them up.'  
'My point exactly! Geeze, you English . . . no feelings what-so-ever.'   
'Geeze, you Transilvanians . . . too many feelings!'  
'There's no such thing as too many good feelings,' she said huffily.  
'Actually, there is. Too many good feelings can smother a person.'  
McGonagall walked away, feeling very puzzled.  
  
'Ugh. Potions,' Seren heard Harry say as they made their way to the dungeons.  
When they got there, the two newies had to stand at the front again.  
'Drumandrochit, you go with Weasly. Leah, Potter.'  
Grumbling, she made her way to where Harry was sitting.  
'Today, class, we will be working on a potion which is probably too complicated for  
the likes of you,' he sneered. 'It is called Veritaserem. Who can tell me what that is?'  
Seren put her hand up. So did Hermione.  
'Miss Leah?'  
'Veritaserum is a potion used to create conflict and discord. Another form,  
Veritaserem, is used to make the drinker tell only the truth. Both come in five  
strengths.'  
Snape gaped at her.  
'What?' she asked.   
'That is the first time Veritaserum has ever been mentioned by a student. Well done!  
ten points to Slytherin. Now get to work!'  
She squinted at the book in front of her.   
'What's Carricials?' she asked Harry.  
'Essence of Lionhart,' he replied coldly.  
'Ah. So, we mix that in with the dissolved carlaum, which is then mixed with some  
other stuff, called dra-gra-. Dar- gre-'  
'It is called Derganton, Leah,' sneered Harry.  
'Well, how was I to know that? The print is too damn small. I couldn't read it.'  
'S'not my fault you're short-sighted,' he said.  
'Least I can see without glasses,' she snapped.  
'Ouch.'  
'Screw you, Potter.'  
  
At lunch, she couldn't find Draco, so she looked around for someone to make friends  
with. She spotted a girl with large bushy brown hair and buck teeth who she identified  
as Hermione Granger, and walked over to her.  
'Hi,' she said, 'I'm Seren. Are you Hermione Granger?'  
Acting very un-Hermione like, she snapped, 'So? What's it to you?'  
'I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends.'  
'With you? Not bloody likely,' Hermione snorted, 'I'd rather be friends with a Blast-  
Ended Skrewt. Why don't you go find Malfoy?'  
'Can't. I thought I'd make some new friends while he was . . . lost.'  
'Why me?'  
'You looked like a nice person,' she said stiffly. 'I am sorry I was wrong.' Seren walked  
off, leaving Hermione staring after her.  
'What did she want?' asked Harry, glaring in Seren's direction.  
'To be friends,' said Hermione wonderingly.  
'Huh?' said Ron.  
'To be friends, Ron,' Hermione repeated.  
'What, Draco's not enough?' said Neal, walking up to them.  
'Apparently not,' said Harry. "Why aren't you friends with her, Neal?'  
'It's not done,' he said.  
'You friends with her before,' Ron reminded him.  
'That was before,' Neal said quietly, and the four of them watched her talking and  
laughing with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Cat Stevenson. 


	3. Seren + Gryfindors = Big Trouble (with c...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Repeat : NOTHING. Satisfied?  
  
'Ugh,' Seren groaned, 'Double Charms - with the Gryffindors, as usual.'  
'Yeah. Why don't they pair us with Ravenclaw? Or even Hufflepuff!' added Cat, a fair  
girl who actually looked like her name.  
'Do you have Charms?' Seren asked the three.  
'Yup - doubling with the Gryffindors,' said Blaise, who was tall and dark - an Indian  
princess (she wasn't, but . . . anyway.)  
'Well, are you three going to actually go to Charms, or just stand there moaning about  
Gryffindors?' asked the last of their group, sharp-tongued Pansy, the ice maiden.  
'We're going, we're going. . . geeze, Pansy . . . ' the others grumbled.  
  
When they got there, the Gryfindors had stolen all the good seats - from the Slytherin  
side.  
'The basta*ds!' growled Cat, 'those are our seats!'  
'And they know it,' added Blaise, eying the smug looks the Gryffindors in their seats  
kept shooting them.  
'Oh, well. . . guess we'll have to sit -' Seren blanched, 'in the front, like geeks, and  
geeky wannabe's.'  
'Horror!' mocked Harry, walking up to them, 'How could you survive it?'  
'I can't believe it! A Gryffindor knows how we feel! Will wonders never cease!'  
exclaimed Cat.  
'Ah, poor kitty-Cat, the only gem in a dung-heap -'  
'Why you little -' growled Seren, lunging, only to be pulled back by Blaise.  
'Blaise, let go!'   
'No - you'll lose us points. Anyway, at least we're better looking then him and that  
thing he calls a friend - what's his name? Weasly? And that bushy haired beaver -  
Granger, is it? At least we're better then them,' she growled.  
'I am so glad the girls are keeping Slytherin's pride intact by being mean to Potter,'  
Malfoy drawled, walking over and draping an arm around Seren's shoulders.  
'That's nice,' said Seren.  
'Of course it is,' he grinned. 'C'mon, let's all sit in front like the eager learners we are  
supposed to be.'  
' " 'Yay,' she cried, gaily as she skipped to class, imagining all the fun she'd have with  
her friends, learning croquet and other useful things,"' recited Seren.  
'What?' the others stared at her.  
'A passage in a book,' she said, 'What was it? Ah, yes - Brownie Fun, by Karen  
Lufthunser. I had to write that 200 times when I refused to play cricket because it was  
a gay sport.'  
'Right,' said Harry.  
'In your seats, please,' called the tiny Professor Flitwick.  
They sat.  
'Now,' he said, beaming at them, 'Today we will be learning how to set fire to things.  
Repeat after me - ignitious, cratios, derang, mantasore!'  
They did so, then they had to do it.  
Seren got it on her first try.  
'Now, try without your wands. And don't set fire to people,' he added with a  
reproachful glance at Seren, who had set Harry afire.  
They did so, none of them getting anywhere.  
'Clear your minds . . .' he began to make them meditate.  
Seren felt strangely relaxed. Then she thought of fire.  
She liked fire. When she was little, she'd sit in front of one for hours on end, just  
watching. She had also lit fires, too, until told it was unacceptable.  
She felt a force gathering at the point between her brows. She thought of making the  
feather on her desk burn, and then Professor Flitwick gave a cry of amazement.  
'Look, class,' he cried, 'Serendipity has made her feather burn - with her mind. Well  
done!' Seren grinned.   
  
Tuesday: double Divination, double Potions, double History.  
  
'Damn,' Seren said.  
'Whassup?' asked Draco.  
'Double HoM!'  
'Poor you! Don't worry, Divination will make up for it. It's actually very funny, the  
way she's always predicting Harry's death.'  
'If only it came true,' she sighed.  
Harry threw her a dirty look as he passed by.  
  
She managed to get to Divination after getting lost only twice; she was ten minutes  
late.  
'Ah, the new student - just as I predicted, you are ten minutes late. Tell me, dear, did  
you get lost?'  
'Yes. Twice,' she added proudly.  
'Of course, I knew that. We are doing palmistry. If you would care to pair up with -'  
she teared up, '- poor Harry, who is going to die a dreadful death at the hands of the  
poor Cedric Diggory, who is dead?'  
She snorted.   
'Hey there, Potter!' she said brightly.  
'Hi.'  
'How many times has your death been predicted by her, would you say?'  
'Oh, about a hundred.'  
She nodded. 'Give me your hand,' she instructed.  
He obliged.   
'Dear, dear,' she tutted.  
'What?'  
'You have a long life; forget about dying at the hands of Voldie baby. It's a possibility,  
but moving right along. You will be very rich; you will be quite wise. You are  
mentally disabled-'  
'Hey!'  
'What is it, dear?' asked Prof. Trelawny in her misty voice.  
'She said I was mentally disabled!'  
'Well, you are,' Seren pointed out, 'Not only does your hand say it, but it's how you  
act!'   
'How dare you-'  
'Oh, I dare quite easily, Potter - it's right there on your hand,' she said coldly.  
'Lemme see,' said the Prof.  
'Omigawd she's right!' the Prof. said in hushed tones, 'Harry Potter is mental!'  
'Ha ha, he'll never live this down! Serves him right for saying me, Blaise and Pans  
are dung,' she thought, grinning at him.  
He sank down, put his face in his hands, and moaned, 'Why me? Why me?'  
'Because you are famous Harry Potter and trouble follows you like a pet,' she replied  
instantly.  
Ron laughed. 'I get it,' he said, 'Serendipity's jealous!'  
'No, I'm not. Anyway, so were you, if you remember rightly,' she smiled, 'You  
remember the fight you had because of Harry being chosen as Champion illegally?'  
The three of them flushed. Then, before they could say anything, it was recess.   
'Ta ta,' Seren called brightly, 'Do try not to blush, Weasly, makes your head look like a  
tomato.'  
The trio looked furious.  
  
'The looks on their faces were priceless,' they heard her laughing loudly with her  
friends, 'They honestly thought I read their minds! Why didn't they remember you  
five?'  
Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. 'This is war.'  
'Quite right, Weasly,' she said, turning to look at him. 'Took you long enough,' she  
added, grinning.  
Harry turned to the other two. 'Let's go find Neal. I'm sure he can help us cook  
something up.' 


End file.
